1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain supporting device.
In the current state of the art, two methods are used to hang curtains.
2. Description of Background and Related Information
The first method consists in using a horizontal rod on which are strung rings attached to the curtain. This method is generally applied to small-sized curtains, such as those used in households, since it does not lend itself to the motor-driven opening and closing.
The second method consists in using a horizontal rail for guiding carriages under each of which the curtain is attached.
By exerting a horizontal traction on the lead carriage the curtain is pulled along and, in the case of an opening maneuver, the portion of the latter between the first and the second carriage is unfolded. In continuing this action, the portion between the second and third carriage is unfolded, and so on.
From the aforementioned explanation, it appears that when a curtain is opened, it forms identical folds, but these disappear one after another during the closing of the curtain. This phenomenon is reversed during the opening.
When applied to a stage curtain, it turns out therefore that the visual effect is not pleasant during an opening or a closing.
Added to this is the fact that carriages are expensive, fragile and always cumbersome mechanical assemblies.
The present invention, which overcomes these drawbacks, is noteworthy in that the curtain is hung beneath a spring, helically wound and suitably guided by a support member by way of holding members set at every n turn.
The spring is affixed at one of its ends and can be subject to a traction at the other by way of a usual cable.
When an action is exerted on the cable, the spring bends, which means that the distance separating two adjoining turns will increase or decrease by a certain k value, and that the distance separating two holding members will vary in the quantity n.k. The result thereof is that the curtain folds will form or disappear uniformly.
Such a visual effect could not be obtained using the known devices.